


鲷鱼烧的尾巴

by PuppyLoveisOK



Category: wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLoveisOK/pseuds/PuppyLoveisOK
Relationships: kangdaniel/ongseongwu
Kudos: 1





	鲷鱼烧的尾巴

我日思夜想的春天 

会到来的吧

我一直等待着

\- 

四月第一个周三，午后三点半，北纬 37度的空气依然连带着上一个冬天残留的凉意，距离春暖花开差了几个摄氏度。漫长磨人的寒冬总算收尾，一切都迫不及待地迎接春天。

女孩换上了亮色的连衣裙，裙摆扬起好看的弧度，年轻夫妻牵着一孩一狗，孩子的婴儿鞋吱吱作响，小狗项圈挂着叮叮当的金色铃铛，青年一身运动装扮头戴耳机摇头晃脑，老爷爷老奶奶悠悠踱步，风声、笑声、自行车经过留下的清脆铃声，春的颜色声音激活了汉江公园。

邕圣祐坐在岸边草地上，四月份新芽刚刚冒出，大体还不是青绿色，淡淡的绿夹杂着在上一个季节枯去的黄。垫上乳白色的野餐布，圈上腿，端上热热乎乎的玛奇朵，静静望着反着波光的江面，来来往往的人们。

邕圣祐自小就爱写文章，高中起给杂志投稿，S大毕业后，也如愿靠着写字为生——青春小说作家。他说青春永远是美好的，所以愿意一直写青春的故事。

都说公园是一个城市的灵魂，对于邕作家，来汉江公园吹风，是放松大脑，让每一根神经都自由伸展汲取养分的好方法。

一坐就是一下午。太阳一点一点往西边落下，给整片江面都铺上了金桔色。

“深吸一口气，或许有香橙面包的香气”

仰起头大大地吸了一口气之后，被自己的想法幼稚到，脑袋埋到手臂里，勾起嘴角笑着，缓解着谁也不知道的小小尴尬。

抬起头，前划过一个橘色小团子，闪着跳动银光。顶着浅栗色头发的年轻男子踩着滑板经过，耳上挂着的银饰，在夕阳的映衬下，在动力搅起的风里，闪闪发光。

“好想吃香橙CD面包。” ——邕圣祐望着男孩背影，轻声念到。（*橙子味的圆柱体型扁扁的面包）

男孩滑着滑板折返了回来，来来回回，似是做起了什么练习。邕圣祐的眼神跟着“小橘子”一来一回，思绪也飘在“他好可爱”和“好想吃面包”上一来一回，像是坐上海盗船不停循环，不过也不忘抬起相机，把男孩收进取景框。

直到眼神跟丢了小橘子，再怎么搜寻也看不到那个亮眼的色块。

“啊... ”

“回去的路上买个面包吃吧。”

邕圣祐这么想着离开了公园。

小橘子再度踩着滑板，手里还提着两个鲷鱼烧回来时，等着他的只有一片轻微压痕的空位。

他有些失落地耸耸肩。

“没办法啦，只有我一个人全部吃掉了。”

他走到邕圣祐原先坐的地方，滑板倒扣放好，大大咧咧坐下，咀嚼豆沙馅儿小吃。

“本来想跟你一起吃的。”看着橘色的汉江，男孩低低说到。

-

回家后，邕圣祐总是时不时想起周三下午那个小橘子。

“好想再遇到一次...”

“以前怎么没在公园遇到过呢...”

“要是还能见面就好了...”

“嗯，心动不如行动！”

“周三再去一次汉江吧！”

行动派青春小说作家邕圣祐如此想到。

结果周三头一天赶稿到清晨，直接睡到了下午四点钟。揉揉乱糟糟的脑袋，掐一掐脸蛋，梳洗整理，迷迷糊糊踏上了去往汉江公园的地铁。

来到汉江公园，夕阳已经像熟透了橘子一般泛着红色，烧着江面、桥梁和大地。而大桥背后另一面，几乎全陷入了沉沉夜幕，墨蓝色和橘红色交织出一幅奇妙的油画般的场景。

“眼前的一切，都像画一样...” 

望着望着，望到夕阳完全落下。

-

邕圣祐穿过货价，在一堆三明治前认真挑选，旁边飘来一句声线低沉甜蜜的男声。“这个焗蛋三明治很好吃哦！”

“哦，是吗...”转身想要道谢。落到眼里的是个毛茸茸的脑袋，附加灿烂到眼睛都眯成缝的笑容。

“啊，小橘子！”邕圣祐瞪着大眼眼捂着嘴，把心底OS都不小心吐出。

对面的男孩诧异地歪了歪脑袋，整个人都好像桃子卡通形象。

过了1秒钟才意识到自己口误的邕圣祐，尴尬挠挠头，露出只有本人无意识的猫咪笑容，磕磕巴巴解释“小橘子”的由来。

听完，对面又笑了，挠挠头又戳戳脸，一副不好意思的样子，伸出白皙的右手。

“你好，我叫姜丹尼尔。”

“我也记得你，上个星期，草地上。”

邕圣祐也伸出左手握住男孩，“哈..哈哈，我叫邕圣祐。”，还没来得及调整好状态就被对方握住了手。握住的瞬间，对方比自己稍高些的体温不偏不倚传过来，之前在外面被冷风吹凉的手，触到这又暖又软的温度，倒有些不想松开手。

两只手分开瞬间，对面的男孩说，“叫我丹尼尔就好。”

“哦..哦哦，嗯。” 

邕圣祐还沉浸在刚才手心的温暖里。

“那我能叫哥...圣祐哥吗？” 

对方又说话了，一双眼睛直直往向自己，隐隐约约闪着光。

“可以啊，怎么方便怎么来就好” ，邕圣祐干笑两声揉了揉鼻子，掩饰自己的短暂分神。

这次邕圣祐很好地控制住了自己欢欣雀跃的内心戏，“唔耶，kkkkkk，天降小橘子”。

两人拎着晚饭，走向那块熟悉的草地。 

-

“圣祐哥，经常来这个公园吗”

“嗯..偶尔会来，一个月两三次吧”

姜丹尼尔看看身边的漂亮侧脸，为了遮掩睡乱了头发而戴上藏青色贝雷帽，高挺鼻梁上架着细黑框眼镜，再往下是皮革相机带和精巧漂亮的胶片机。

“那，哥是艺术家吗？”

“诶，为什么这么说？”

“因为很有那样的气质。”

“哈哈，不是的，哥是写东西的。”

“哦哦，那也很合适呢。”

“合适什么？”

“合适哥的漂亮氛围。”

邕圣祐暗爽这位“初次见面”的小朋友好可爱，完全热情直球，耳朵都憋到染上一丝粉，“kk 小橘子真的好可爱”。

和内心不同，他振作精神继续对话。“丹尼尔看样子经常来滑滑板，是在附近上大学吗？”

“嗯，在S大上学，下午没课就会过来。”

“那我算丹尼尔的学长咯，3年前S大毕业。”

“wow，是邕前辈啦哈哈哈。”，姜丹尼尔伸出了拳头，两人碰了碰拳。

两人交换了kakaotalk账号，道别时，相约每周三公园见。

姜丹尼尔头像是家养的两只猫咪，邕圣祐头像是自摄风景照。

四月晚风裹着凉凉甜意扫过汉江水，夜灯一盏一盏点亮春日夜空，星星也钻出来在深沉夜幕上唱着赞歌，月光照亮着夜归的路。

-

姜丹尼尔会在见面前买上两个鲷鱼烧。

第三次看到邕圣祐也从鱼尾开始咬，他认定这不是偶然事件。

“哥从鱼尾开始吃鲷鱼烧，有什么特别的理由吗？”

“嗯？”，邕圣祐仰起脸望望天。双手捧着鲷鱼烧，脸颊鼓出弧度，紧闭双唇咀嚼着红豆沙加碳水化合物，像是一只温顺家猫叼着小鱼干。

“哦…也没有什么特别的理由，大概是从头吃掉的话，意外很落寞。不就只有身子和尾巴了嘛。”

说完邕圣祐看了看姜丹尼尔手里的鲷鱼烧，“你呢？你不也是从尾巴开始吃嘛，我们丹尼尔是为什么？”

“从头吃的话到最后都没有味道了，所以先把尾巴吃掉。哈哈哈我的理由很简单吧！”

邕圣祐伸手摸了摸姜丹尼尔的后颈发，笑眯眯的嘴角翘起来，抿出一个ω形，心想“真是可爱的小橘子” 。

“该死，这样的时候真的好猫...好想亲一亲”姜丹尼尔的内心呼喊洪亮到他担心会被邕圣祐听了去。

姜丹尼尔讲起他高中在釜山站打工买鲷鱼烧的故事，卖一整天，自己倒吃掉不少，手脚并用描述场景，逗得邕圣祐笑不停。

他看着邕圣祐因为剧烈大笑，眼角溢出的泪水，和脸颊上三颗漂亮的星座痣，好像挂在冬季夜空上遥远的星星，朝着亿万光年外的地球，散发着清冷的光。

平静下来的邕圣祐依旧笑眯眯，吃着剩下的鲷鱼烧。他总是笑着的，笑里挂着的温柔里也总是藏着难以说明的疏离。

我的圣祐哥不喜欢孤独吧。

姜丹尼尔想握住这束星光，想让星星们在浩瀚宇宙里有个休息站，用他120分的热情去融化那笑容里的疏离。

他鼓起勇气，往语气里装填一点可靠的气息。“哥哥任何厌倦孤独的时候随时找我哦，kkk，当代大学生嘛，都很空闲的！”说着握起拳头捶了捶胸前。

“唔呼～我们丹尼尔很帅气嘛！”邕圣祐用肩膀撞了撞姜丹尼尔。转头看着姜丹尼尔在夜晚里也依旧耀眼的笑容，呼之欲出的话语被封存了起来，“丹尼尔，哥呢，是以写字为生的，孤独是我的必须品”。

他想，有一个可爱小橘子愿意和自己分享独处时光的话，也好甜蜜啊 kkkkkk。

“哈哈，我们是鲷鱼烧鱼尾派联盟啦！”姜丹尼尔举着吃到一半的鲷鱼烧伸过去。

“鲷鱼烧干杯 ——”

两个咬掉尾巴的鲷鱼烧，相互轻碰了一下。

-

他俩除了鲷鱼烧联盟，还有小分队名——汉江人间观察者。

春天一步一步靠近，风吹在脸上也越来越暖。

不止每周三的会面，周末，姜丹尼尔没课的清晨，晴朗的夜晚，他们都与彼此共享着片刻生活与偶尔孤独。

汉江清晨雾蒙蒙的日出和冒着热气的香甜焦糖玛奇朵，朗朗星夜双人脚踏车的影子辗过江岸，电影院里有意无意触碰的双手，咖啡店低沉的蓝调之音。

一起留下了许许多多两个人的回忆。

邕圣祐在SNS上传了一张照片，白色板鞋、白色小腿袜、白皙小腿踩着滑板，飞驰在被西下落日烤得焦黄的大地上。

“鱼尾观察”

发出不到五分钟，响起提示音，小橘子发来消息。

“哥！我变成人间观察者内部观察对象了么！”

“对，你是我观察的汉江滑板狗狗”

“什么呀，我明明是猫咪”

姜丹尼尔抱着手机在小小公寓的单人床上滚来滚去。

安静呆在一旁的鲁尼皮特听到动静，忍不住伸长脖子，看看主人在做什么。

眨眨眼睛扭扭头，“不懂人类”。

-

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐kakaotalk备注改成了“三颗星”，后尾还要加一个✨emoji。

遇上汉江夜骑后赶不上地铁，邕圣祐在他小小公公寓住下的夜晚。姜丹尼尔总是兴奋得在床上睁眼干躺到凌晨三点。次日又早早醒来，呆望着邕圣祐安静乖巧的睡颜，轻轻龛动的可爱鼻孔，柔软黑发贴在额头。

伸出手，把面前人脸颊上三颗痣点连成线。

“喜欢星星...”，他轻声呢喃着，像是真的在周末清晨7点钟，在自家枕边望见了闪耀的三角信星座。

面对公寓里越来越多另一个人留下的痕迹，多出来的牙刷拖鞋和甜食，枕头上的黑发和他的味道，姜丹尼尔总是一个人傻笑着，外加抱着玩偶滚来滚去。

邕圣祐在他眼里做什么都好可爱，想像对猫咪那样对他亲亲抱抱举高高。

-

又一个晴朗夜，四月樱花还没有完全褪去。

两人各捧着一个小玻璃杯，酌着桃子味真露。

喝得暖呼呼晕晕，望着夜空中繁星点点。

（点播宁夏）

“哥，喜欢星星吗？”

“喜欢啊。”邕圣祐哼哼笑着。

“星星上有小王子吧。”

“猴面包树也会有吧。”

“丹尼尔呢，喜欢小王子的故事吗？”

邕圣祐转过头用一双水灵灵眼角还飞着一梢红的眼睛望向姜丹尼尔。

“喜欢”

…

“也好喜欢哥。”

“哥哥脸上的三颗星星我也好喜欢…”

“哥就像是我的星星那样闪耀。”

邕圣祐还是望着他，眯起眼睛笑，猫咪一样的笑。

邕圣祐一字一句，慢悠悠地往外吐出音节，“你-说-什-么-，风-好-大-，我-听-不-到-”，呼出带着桃子香的温热酒气，整个人都在冒粉红泡泡。

“我说…”

“我说哥好漂亮...”

姜丹尼尔慌了神，口不择言只会夸星星漂亮。

听完，邕圣祐缩起脖子咯咯咯笑出声，仰头把杯底剩下的桃子酒饮尽。

“这种时候像猫咪一样可爱...”，姜丹尼尔又红着脸声如蚊蚋地挤出一句话。

“什么呀，怎么尽是你喜欢的东西。”

“尼尔，喜欢哥吗？”

听到这句话，姜丹尼尔整个人像煮熟的虾子一样红透了，如果在漫画里，画家一定会给他画几朵烟雾特效，还要加上“噗噗-”的音效词。他叫自己尼尔诶，不是姜丹尼尔，不是丹尼尔，是尼尔诶。

“喜，喜欢...”

“我最喜欢哥了...”

“真是纯情狗狗，kkkkkkkk”

邕圣祐又笑开了怀，定定注视着姜丹尼尔，眼睛闪亮得让人相信他眼里定有浩瀚星河潺潺流动。

姜丹尼尔也望着他，他想让时间静止于此刻，静止在拥有了灿烂星河的此刻。

那双漂亮眼睛连同完美脸蛋越靠越近，近到甚至快要在邕圣祐漆黑闪烁的瞳里看到自己的倒影。

忍不住闭上眼，邕圣祐凑过来吻住姜丹尼尔右眼下的泪痣。

很轻，凉凉的唇像温润玉石，抚过姜丹尼尔的眼角。

“哥也有非常喜欢的星星，在这里。”

望着姜丹尼尔说完这句话，又再次轻啄了那颗右眼下的泪痣。额头相抵，抚摸着姜丹尼尔的后颈。

“我也好喜欢我的小橘子哦。”

“我的闪耀的小橘子。”

后来邕圣祐才知道

初次见面时

小橘子是因为看到他才又滑回来

想看清淡蓝色毛衣男人的脸庞

看清后又在他面前做着那些没什么必要的基本练习


End file.
